


Jensen in love

by Sambriel1997



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, I do not own any of these characters and do not know their personal lives., M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambriel1997/pseuds/Sambriel1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has liked Jared for a while now but has been scared to tell him. When he finally does everything changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen walked out into the blistering hot August sun and headed towards the practice field so that the team could prepare for their first game of the season tomorrow night. So far the team had been doing great when they practiced but Jensen was still worried. He partly worried because every day at practice he had to see the hottest guy ever, but not be able to tell him that he wanted to go on a date. His name Jared Padalecki and he had moved here at the end of last year and managed to get himself a spot on the team because he was an awesome running back. He was great at everything really, he was like a genius, great at sports, and a great friend. Jensen wished that he was gay. And he also wished he had the courage to come out of the closet, but that was whatever he was just trying to make sure that he kept his scholarship for college that he had been hoping for.

* * *

Jared looked as Jensen came onto the field, God he was gorgeous. Jared wanted to go over to him and just ask him out right now even if he just got shot down, though he had his doubts that Jensen was actually straight and his gaydar had never led him astray before. “Hey Jen.”  
“Hey Jare. How was your day?”  
“Good. I guess I mean it was another day at school if that’s what you mean.”  
“You get the idea then. I don’t necessarily hate this place. It’s just that it kind of drains you until I get on this field. I love it out here.”  
“I do too. It is so great. So after practice I need to talk to you about something”

* * *

Oh my God what did he want to talk about? Being alone with this boy could be dangerous on level that neither of them could come back from. “Okay. You want to maybe go grab a bite to eat and talk about it?” Trying to make sure that he avoided being alone with him.  
“Well it’s more of something that I need us to discuss in private. If you don’t mind”  
“No that’s fine. We will talk after practice then.”

Practice seemed to drag on and on for what felt like years until finally he heard the coach say they were don’t for the day. Jared quickly got the locker room changed and waited for Jensen outside. When he came out he looked at Jared and smiled. “Maybe we should talk somewhere a little more private. You want to go for a walk in the park?”  
“Sure”  
“Okay meet you there.”  
When they got to the park they began walking down the nature trails they had walked a million times before. “So what did you need to talk about?”  
“Well I wanted to ask first of all what your take was on homosexuality?”  
“Well I don’t really care I think a person is born that way. I know I was. I didn’t wake up and say today I think I’ll try boys.”  
“Then you just answered my second question. So does anyone else know that you are gay?”  
“No. You are the only person I have told. Well that is besides Sandy.”  
“Oh. Well I guess after me asking you all of these then you know why I wanted to talk to you?”  
“I have learned not to jump to conclusions but I would like to think it’s because you’re gay and like me.”  
“Well you have me pegged right. I actually have liked you for a while but I was scared that you were not gay and if I said anything and you were not gay then you would rat me out, probably unintentionally but still I don’t want people to know yet because of how most of the people around here are.”  
Jared looked at him for a few minutes thinking of what Jensen was saying. Then he replied “Yeah I know the only reason Sandy knows is because she has been my bestie for years. So she has always known and when I told her she was just like ‘Tell me something I don’t know you big Sasquatch’.”  
“Do you think anyone else suspects that either of us are gay?”  
“No I don’t think so maybe our moms but that’s only because a mother knows everything about their child, but everyone else has no reason to think we’re not straight.”  
“I wish they did.”  
“What?”  
“I wish they knew I’m tired of hiding man. I want to go on a date with you and not have to worry about people seeing us. I want to be me and not get judged as if I am worse than a murderer. You know what I mean?”  
“I do and I would love to go out with you. How about we go somewhere no one will be. I went to Johnson City a month or so back with Sandy and we stopped at this great coffee shop. I think its name was Black Spur or something like that. How about Friday after we get out of this hell hole?”  
“God, you have the best ideas. Let’s do it. I will tell my parents I’m going out with you so they don’t wonder where I am at.”  
“You sure about that. LOL”  
“Not like going out going out but like as friends.”  
“I know. It’s a date.”


	2. The truth surfaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy and Jared fight words are said and then Jared so Jen goes to see whats wrong

The next day went by so slow in Jensen’s mind, the teachers seemed so boring and then there was the game tonight. He hoped his game wouldn’t be off tonight because of this but he knew better he played better when he was stressing about something. He always felt that was his best quality. He had one class with Jared today and he had no idea what he was going to do because he wanted to just walk up and kiss him so badly but if he did that he may never get to go to a good college because he would be kicked off the football team since they lived in the most “Christian” town. He laughed at that thought because with all of the bigots and drunks in this town that would probably kill him if they found out he was gay he figured they were all probably likely to go to Hell. He always thought that he was made this way for a reason and God doesn’t make mistakes he makes perfection. He looked up at the clock it was eleven thirty, ugh his class with Jared was starting in about an hour since he had lunch in five minutes.

* * *

Jared had been ready to see Jensen all day but didn’t want to make it obvious so he sat with his normal crowd at lunch and avoided Jensen because he knew it would make Jen a little uncomfortable, and he didn’t want to ruin what had not even started yet. When he sat down Sandy and Misha were already talking about something that had happened earlier and the gossip. They were the most sexually backwards couple in the world, Misha was talking about the day’s gossip while Sandy was talking about something to do with football that Jared didn’t care to listen to. He then heard something that made his heart crack,  
“red and Jensen talked after…”  
It had stopped as soon as he sat down. “Who talked to Jensen last night after practice?”  
“I think you know Jared Padalecki. Did you honestly think the rest of the team didn’t notice when you two lagged behind in the locker room?”  
“Well I was hoping they wouldn’t be extreme dicks about it and leave us to talk about whatever it was we wanted to. And when did you start telling others about me Sandra?”  
“Do you honestly think I told him about you sweety? I promised you I wouldn’t but when he asked I didn’t lie to him.”  
“Is that the philosophy now Sandy? Let’s not lie to others because it’s wrong. When are you gonna tell Misha about you?” Jared was infuriated and shouldn’t have said what he did.  
“What don’t I know about you San?”  
“Well I’m gay.”  
Damn how was she so calm and collected about this stuff? Jared hated the fact that he couldn’t be like that when shit started happening but he always let his emotions take over and didn’t think about what he was saying. “San I didn’t mean for it to happen like that.”  
“Jared it was going to happen one way or another anyway but no you shouldn’t have done that you big dick.”  
Misha sat there and didn’t know what to say but hell he was gay so it had been a cover for both of them so now was the time to tell her. “Me too.”  
“WHAT?” Sandy screamed.  
“Sandy calm down people are going to start staring.”  
“No. I can’t calm down I thought so and I asked him about it.”  
“Here is not the place Sandy. I know you are upset but are you really surprised?”  
Screaming now “No Jared Padalecki I am not surprised just taken aback. I knew about you Jared how could I not know about him. I date the asshole. Do not even try to calm me down Jared unless you want the truth to come out about everyone.”  
“DO NOT THREATEN ME YOU CRAZY BITCH.”  
“I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE YOU AND NO ONE ELSE CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.”  
“FINE DO WHATEVER YOU WISH. I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE”  
He stormed away going toward the door to the field. That was the only place he could go to be alone. He was running now, sprinting. He finally gets to the field and lets out a scream. He stops when he hears someone coming up.

* * *

Jensen sees Jared and, who he assumes is, Sandy fighting and then Jared running towards the field. He decided to go after him. When he got up to the field he heard Jared screaming, he was sure that it was because of anger.  
“What do want?”  
“Don’t be a dick Jared. I came to help. I know that you are angry don’t take it out on me. I feel like screaming all the time. I cannot stand being closeted up but I do it because I do not want to be ‘burned at the stake’”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” He walked over to Jensen and hugged him more for his own comfort rather than Jensen’s.  
“What if someone sees us?”  
“Jen I don’t care anymore. I would rather be shunned out of this bigotory place because I am happy rather than live a lie for the next year.”  
He smiled knowing that this was the first step of change for the entire school. They would not kick the two best players off the team at the same time that would be stupid. “I am glad to hear that. Our date tomorrow is gonna be great.”  
“I can’t wait at least we get to see each other tonight.”  
“Yeah. Let’s get back before they send a search party.”  
“Okay but I am not going to let you go. If we do this then we are going to start now. If they ridicule us then fine but I will not change myself for them anymore.”  
They began to walk back this time hand in hand. People were starting to stare starting outside of the cafeteria and then they began to take pictures and word began to spread. Sandy and Misha along with Genevive and Chris were standing in the doorway. “WHAT THE HELL?”  
“Yes Sandy we decided it is time to change the thoughts this damn place has. I don’t care anymore. We will be happy even if they run us off. We are together.”


	3. More of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents step in.

Jensen and Jared both had their next class together but instead of being allowed to go they were called to the office. They both exchanged the look of yep this is happening as they walked in. The principle and the entire force of guidance consolers were there with faces of disgust as they sat down of the couch together and Jared put his arm around Jensen.  
“Mr. Padalecki would you mind removing your arm from Mr. Ackles?”  
“Yes I would actually. I do not see why it should be a problem.”  
“It is do as I say before I call both of you boy’s parents.”  
Determined to just completely piss of the administration Jared smirked and said “It’s not like they ain’t gonna find out anyhow. I mean we were holding hands in the middle of the cafeteria.”  
“This is why you are here. You two have the Devil in you but we can fix that if you will let us help.”  
“No offense but I don’t think that the Devil has anything to do with this I mean I have been this way since the day I was born. So you can go on with all of that God will spite you mumbo jumbo but you could just save your breath. You ain’t the most Christian either if you are passing judgment on me like that.”  
Jensen looked at Jared slightly afraid of what was coming because of his direct defiance of Mr. Morgan but he was also happy because he knew now that Jared would not give up on this under pressure. “What are you smiling about Ackles?”  
“The fact that someone is finally standing up for what’s right in this ‘God fearing, Christian place’ that judges you if you just so happen to be a little different from their thought of perfection, which cannot be reached by the way. He may not mean offense but I don’t care anymore. I am out of here in less than a year.”  
“Jensen that’s enough of that.” He heard his dad say from behind him.  
“No it is not. You people all think you are God’s gift to the Earth but really what would he say to you right now chastising two people because they are different. The Bible may say something about it is an abomination but it also says that you should love everyone in those red words, which is what we cover most of the time so I believe I would tread with those. The Old Testament still stands as the law but do remember that according to it every last one of you is a sinner more so than Jared and myself. See I know my Bible.” He felt the hand come in contact with his face and was not staggered because he was too mad.  
“You sit you ass down boy and do not talk to me like that ever again or I will do much worse.”  
“What you are already gonna burn us at the stake so may as well go out with a damn bang.”  
“I told you to shut up.” He was about to hit Jensen again but this time was intercepted by a very angry Jared.  
“I believe that it is time that you sit down and not touch him again or it will get very interesting for you.”  
“Your father will be madder than a rattler if you defy you elder’s boy.”  
“Do you think I give a damn anymore really? Because in the situation that I am in I don’t think that it matters, he is gonna be pissed anyways. I don’t care what y’all say either because I am me and that is that. Leave us be. We will be out of your lives soon enough anyway.”  
Mr. Ackles raised his hand to hit Jared when another person entered the room saying “That is enough of your shit Ackles leave my boy be. I don’t really care if he is gay as long as he is happy. Bet that threw you assholes didn’t it. Truth be told I have known since the day that boy was born he was different and I figured out how different not long after. Y’all leave them alone. Come on boys we are leaving the ‘Christians’ to discuss what kind of people we are.”  
“My boy ain’t going nowhere with you.”  
This time Gerald turned and said “HE WILL DO WHAT HE PLEASES AS LONG AS I AM AROUND. YOU CANNOT CONTROL THESE BOYS ANYMORE ALAN!”  
And with that the three of them were out of the door. There was no more discussion on the ride back to Jared’s house either. When they got there Jared and Jensen’s mothers were on the front porch both in tears. Where Alan had become a nasty bruise under his left eye. Sharon was elated when she found that the boys were only minimally damaged. “What happened Gerald?”  
He went through the entire story and when he was finished Jared and Jensen filled in the part of how all of this started. Jensen was still a little confused and asked his mother “Did you know, are you really okay with this?”  
Donna had expected this question since Alan had been awful to him about this. “Son a mother knows her son’s secrets before he even does. I knew you would realize who you were one day and said then that all of this that is happening right now probably would. I will never go against you Jensen even if that means defying your father. He never has accepted the fact that I will stand my ground and do my own thing but this is different and I will not back down from him ever again on anything.”  
That was pretty much the end of their discussion of the days events and they went in and got something to eat then Jared and Jensen went to bed and that was it.


	4. The boys make a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Jared and their parents try to figure out what to do

The boys got up the next morning to find that Jared’s parents and Jensen’s mother were having to fend off the neighbors, school board members, and even their family. “What’s going on?” Asked Jared groggily.  
“This whole damn town has go bat shit crazy since you two decided to come out of the closet.”  
“Sorry Mom.” Jensen said as Donna answered the phone.  
“Sweety it is not either of your faults that this town is so close minded that they cannot see that they are also in the wrong. They just need a week or so to adjust and then it will all pass over.” Sharon said trying to comfort the boys.  
“Mom it will not blow over in a week. It will never blow over because these people will never change their opinion of me or him. I know you are trying to make us feel better but that is not what we need right now. We gave y’all the truth now it is time to return the favor. What do you really think we are going to do about this?”  
Sharon looked at her son for a few moments trying to figure out where this Jared had been at all of his life. “Well okay then. I do not believe our lives will ever be the same because of all of this. But I also do not even care as long as you are happy. I know that you struggled with this for a very long time but you have been strong and you seem to have found a new passion to make sure everything you see is the whole truth. Sweetheart your father and myself love you and now that you have Jensen we will love you both just as Donna does. Damn it Donna just hang up.” She went and grabbed the phone out of her hand, “Just leave us alone and we do not give a damn what you think you leave these boys alone now. I will call someone higher than the local police if I must.”  
“Sharon put Donna on the phone.” Alan’s voice came back through the phone.  
“Only if you are going to be civil and not yell at her like you just were the poor woman has been through enough of you shit. I do not want to hear your voice coming out of my phone when I am all the way across my house do you understand me Alan Ackles?”  
“Yes Sharon let me talk to my wife please.”  
She handed the phone back to Donna but stood close to listen to the conversation. Though she could only hear Donna’s side she knew that he was upset with her for taking Jensen’s side over his, but Donna stood firmly on her belief that Jensen is who he is because he was born like that and if he didn’t like it then that was just fine she would find her a new place to live. Once she hung up she started crying because she knew that she had just ended her marriage because that jackass was too stubborn to change his ways.  
“Mom I am so sorry that I did this to you and Dad. I knew everyone would take it hard but I didn’t know that Dad would really jeopardize his marriage to you because of it. I don’t know what I can say to even help at this point.”  
Donna looked at Jensen with tears streaming down her face “Son there is not a thing that you did wrong here so don’t blame yourself. It is your father’s fault because he will not even be open to seeing the other side. For that I am the one who is sorry. Now go and try to do something relaxing since you won’t be going to school today. I don’t think anybody is.”  
“Thank you Mom for all that you do. And thank you to Mrs. Padalecki, sorry Ms. Kammer, for opening your home to us.”  
“I would not dream of letting y’all stay out on the street. Especially not with this crowed. I just hope they haven’t done anything to Gerald. Maybe I should call him.”  
“While you do that I am going to go fix us some breakfast at least we can do that. It will be ready soon.” Donna said as she headed towards the kitchen.  
The phone rang about ten times and went to voice mail. Sharon tried his office and when his assistant said that he hadn’t shown up this morning she knew something was wrong even when they were still married he never missed work unless it was an absolute necessity, which was one of their problems. However she knew the police wouldn’t do anything about it she went to talk to Donna about what to do when Gerald came through the front door with a black eye and blood. “Gerald what happened?”  
“Well when I got home and was walking to the door and Alan, Jeffery and several other of those dumbasses jumped me. And I managed to get away from them and make my way here before they found me but I know they are on the way here. I think it’s time to call someone that ain’t this backwoods PD we have. This is still not major I am to only one to get screwed with I don’t want any of y’all to get hurt. I am calling my friend in Austin to see what we need to do to get around them.”  
“You do that. I am gonna go see if the boys are up yet they haven’t surfaced yet.” As she walked up stairs she stopped when she heard the boys talking about something.  
“It’s all our fault Jay. What the fuck are we gonna do? This is hurting Mom and Sharon more than either of us.”  
“Baby I know but what are we gonna do they won’t let us leave the house and you know it but we also can’t stay here forever. I think it would be easier if we just sneak out and leave this be until we know it’s settled down.”  
“I agree but they will worry themselves sick trying to find us. Either we tell them we are going or we don’t go. Jay I will not put them through more shit than I have to. I love you but Mom is the most important person to me. She has always been there.”  
“That’s fine. I think we tell them as soon as we go downstairs. And Jen… I love you too.”  
Tears streaked down Sharon’s cheek as she walked back down stairs. She told Gerald and Donna the boys plan. They all agreed if they wanted to do that then they were not going to stop them. They heard the boys coming down the stairs and acted surprised as they told them the plan. “Okay boys that’s fine and good just let us know where you are going and how you plan to survive.”  
“Well we texted Jake you know Aunt Sue’s best friend’s brother’s cousin’s sister’s gay best friend from Austin and he said that we could stay with him as long as we did online school.”  
“Jake Lang. The crazy one. Oh god we should have known but that’s fine and that was the other thing. The online school should pick up where yall left off right?”  
“That is the only thing that we need y’all for at this point helping us sign up for that so that we can graduate on time.”  
“Alright boys it’s a plan. We will start on it right after lunch.”


	5. Mischieif managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen come on a surprise trip home but Jared has a little secret that Jen doesn't know about.

Three Weeks Later  
Jared woke up at two am soaked in sweat and crying. Jensen squeezed him “Babe what’s wrong?”  
“Nightmare” Was all that he could manage to get out.  
“Jared talk to me baby tell me what it was about. Baby your scaring me.”  
“It’s nothing Jen just some stupid dream. I get them all the time it will be okay.”  
Jensen looked at Jared skeptically “Why do you not tell me things? It’s worse than lying to me Jared. I need to know these things I need to be able to help you when you need me.”  
Jared just lied there listening to Jensen continue to ask a series of questions until finally he couldn’t take it anymore and burst out “You Jensen are what the dreams are about. I dream that you leave me, or hate me, even that you’ve died Jen. Then I wake up and you are still here and everything is okay. You help just by being here I do not know what I would do if you were gone. I mean I would never have been able to handle coming out or even leaving town without you. I love you Jensen, and that will never change.”  
“Jay I love you too. I have since the day that I met you. Jared you are what I look forward to waking up to each morning you are the one that gave me the courage to leave that hell and come out of the closet. Jay you are my everything and just like you said ‘That will never change’.”  
Jared couldn’t do anything but lean up and kiss Jensen. Their lips met and they just meshed together. Jared stopped them before anything went too far “Not now Jen. Wait.”  
“Anything you want babe.”

* * *

The next morning Jared and Jensen decided to go visit their parents because they hadn’t seen them since they had moved to Austin. It was kind of depressing because they wished that their parents could be there with them instead of fighting off the bigots of their town. This is why they decided just to show up unannounced because at least then their parents wouldn’t make some unnecessary drive to meet them. In just a little while they passed the sign that welcomed them to town, and since today was Sunday they would not be spotted easily because they made sure that they would arrive at eleven fifteen so that everyone who cared about appearances would be inside.  
“Well Jay we’re home.” Jensen said dryly as they passed his old church.  
“No Jen we are not home. This place was never and will never be where home is for either of us and we both know that.”  
“Yeah but it is kind of sad to think that after all the years of living here that someone would have some pity to know who we were before we ever came out.”  
“Only Sandy knew about me. Well I think Misha, Gen, and Chris knew too but that is just because they are my best friends. They have been keeping me posted on the happenings since we left. Apparently there was a huge assembly about the dangers of homosexual behavior a few days after we left. Then several of the students who were on our side got into this huge fight with the ‘super Christian’s’ about everything. It has been a mess but San says that a good many people are siding with us because they have known us all our lives and said that we never changed that we have always been this way.”  
“Wow where was that support when we were getting harassed and had to leave town.” Jensen kind of scoffed at Jared.  
“They were all too afraid to come forward with their ideas just as we were afraid to come out of the closet but once we had each other things were not so bad. The same thing happened with them once they banded together instead of being scattered shit started happening.”  
“Oh I see now.”  
"Yeah. It's kind of amazing how shit like that works. Just think if we hadn't come out this town may never have seen any kind of change. I just we had done this much sooner then maybe just maybe this would be 'home'." Jared looked over at Jensen he was obviously contemplating everything so he just left the conversation at that. They could talk more when they got to his mom's house.

* * *

Before they ever got out of the truck their mom's were outside tears streaming down their faces whilst also yelling about how they do not call them enough. Jared finally said "ENOUGH! We have been trying to get our lives in order and school online takes up a little more time becasue we can work at our own pace therefore we are going to finish about a month earlier than we would have if we had stayed here. So now that I have ended the all of the arguing before it ever gets started good you can tell us how glad you are that we are here."  
Shannon looked at her son and said "I knew you were going to change living on your own but I had no idea that you would turn into me. Damn and I knew that I was a bitch but am I that bad. Really you just kind of hurt us with your words and a angered look. Have I always been like that."  
"No Mom. You are no where near as bitchy as I am. I guess its just being here in this place and even though I know things have changed around here I still remember how it was when we left and how much can really change in three weeks. I did not mean to hurt you and Mrs. Ackles forgive me as well."  
"It is not a problem I knew that side of you was in there. I just wish Jensen had a little more of that. Jensen I don't mean to hurt your feelings but you could stand to be a little bit more bitchy sometimes. I mean I know for years I put up with bullshit from your father but finally now that I have stood up to the man I can finally be happy and be me." Donna looked at her son who had a completely unhappy look on his face.  
"Damn Mom I am not a complete pansy I know how to take care of myself and I am a bit of a bitch when I need to be I know you have never seen it becasue I consider that my queen side that I had hidden for years. I love that you care so much and I am glad you are finally happy because I am to. Now can we please go inside it is hot as hell out here damn."  
As soon as they opened the door two cellphones and the house phone were ringing. The entire town now knew that the boys were home from what everyone who had a closed mind referred to as their "backslidden trip". "Lets not get those. Or hell lets get them and play with the hypocrites. It will be fun lets do it." Said Shannon as she picked up the house phone.  
"Oh Sheila hi. Yeah they got in just a few minutes ago. Yeah honey they are still gay. Oh and they are planning to get married as soon as they graduate. And then they are planning to adopt a chinese baby."  
"Donna get you cell. Boys one of you get mine. This is so fun you should hear the other line. It's so funny, scaring the crap out of these people is great."  
Donna picked up her cell "Johannah hi sweetheart how is Dave? Oh the boys how did you know? Glenda that nosey bitch doesn't need to tell everyone's bussiness. Yeah they are still homosexual hon. No still not a choice by the way their wedding date has been set for October 20 so if you could play the piano for it that would be great..." She almost couldn't control her laughter. "Oh Johannah that language is not fit for a lady of your stature in the community. I mean what would the pastor think about that... Oh well you know where you can go straight to Hell you bitch."  
Jensen picked up then other phone "Hi Mrs. Hawthorne how are you? Oh yeah we are still gay. No we are not going to choose to be straight. NO it's not becasue we haven't met the right woman for us. In fact we are getting married October 20. No we are not registered anywhere. Wait what?"  
"Oh my God. I have one that has changed. Mrs. Hawthorne she asked if we were registered anywhere for wedding gifts. When are we going to tell them the truth when we actually getting married, but not on October 20. That's the wrong time of year I want a summer wedding."  
"We need to call Sandy tell her to come over. You know she is the head of the LGBT at school. Well actually the head of the town one too, her and Misha started it. Oh and Chris and Genevive came out. Well that a confusing situation both are trans and evidently Chris is a lesbian and Gen is gay. I don't know how to take that but I always knew something was weird about their relationship."  
Jared left the room to call San and tell her that he was in town and to get the others to come over while Jen and their moms kept answering the phone everytime it rang taking turns and then finally just turning it to speaker so that everyone could hear the other side of the conversation.  
"Jared Padalecki you had better have a good damn reason for not calling me."  
"San a hello would have been nice but what ev. I have been busy me and Jen are looking for jobs and trying to do our school stuff and balance living together. That’s some pretty difficult shit."   
He heard Sandy breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank God I thought maybe you had forgotten about me."  
"I could never do that sweety. You have always been there for. Speaking of which get Misha, Gen, and Chris and get y'alls asses over here."  
After they hung up and San said that they would all be over in about an hour, Jared went back into the kitchen where Jen was talking to their third grade teacher Mrs. Wiston. She had to be one of the craziest women any of them had ever met. He walked just as she was asking where the wedding was going to be held. Jared had completely forgotten the lie that they had made up and almost let it slip out that there was not going to be a wedding any time in the near future but in a few years yes there would be. His mother and Donna were holding back laughing while Jen was talking to her but as soon as he hung up both of them were crying they were laughing so hard. "This is fun but kind of cruel don't you think? But I guess they deserve it for literally running us out of town."  
"Yes they do deserve it and besides we are getting presents from over half of them since we are now getting married October 20. I hope that's okay babe."  
Jared knew now that Jensen was serious when he said this last part. He couldn't say anything, he just stood there staring at his partner. "I... uh... uh... Are you... uh... ya know... uh... sure Jen. I... uh mean... uh... I planned to... uh... get married to you... uh um... one day but... uh ya know not so soon." He knew that sentence had taken him almost five minutes to say but how as he supposed to answer a question about marriage when they were only three weeks into their relationship, yes everything felt right and everything was going smooth they had the occasional fight about stupid stuff and then they would get over it.  
Jensen stared into Jared’s eyes searching for the answer that he so sought after he understood that Jared was blindsided by all of this, he understood that but he just didn’t know what Jared was trying to say. “Jen babe I love you more than anyone in the world but I don’t think that this fall is the right time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I plan to but I don’t want to rush into this and then something happen and destroy our relationship I don’t want to upset you but that’s how I feel and we have always promised to do that with each other Jen.”  
Tears streaked Jen’s cheek as Jared said those words, his heart filling with the most immense happiness he had ever felt. “I really do agree with you babe I just got caught up in all of this and wanted it to be true and it to be now.”  
Jared had already devised his plan for this he had the ring in his pocket when he went outside when San got there he told her everything he had planned. She was absolutely thrilled for him. “Jen it is true we are going to get married you know that. Don’t you ever think any different and if you do I will have to handle that myself.”  
“Jare I love you so much I just want you to be happy. If you are happy then so am I.”  
“Jensen Ackles I am always happy because I am with the best guy in the world that will never change.”


End file.
